


Troll Rasa

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Illusions, Magic, Magical Disguise, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Trolls, Worldbuilding, another legacy of the war on Dark Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Loki and Sif must infiltrate a Troll-operated facility to rescue their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> Dear Recipient: My Sif-muse insisted that if Loki was going to go in disguise, she would too. Bill volunteered to be the one getting rescued to advance the Sifki-ness. Enjoy.

_You said 'and then we walk in'...not 'and then we break in.'_ "And how exactly shall we infiltrate that compound?" Loki asked, keeping warm by the smokeless campfire.  "I've no doubt you noticed the sheer numbers of trolls manning that place of theirs."

"Course I did," Sif said.  "And we're going to use that talent you were showing off yesterday."

"Oh Hodur No," Loki groaned.  "I was casting small-scale illusions.  What we'd need here are..."

"Is it impossible, Loki?" she asked innocently.

"No.  No its not impossible," he grumbled.  Regular-voiced, "So hold still."

"What?" Sif asked.

"Your idea, means you go first," Loki said, concentrating as hard as he could at making the tendrils of green smoke rise from his fingertips and dance around Sif's graceful form.

"Ow.  You pinched me.  From over there," Sif said.

"I did say yesterday that I'm still learning how this class of spell works," he reminded her.  "Let me try this..."

When the smoke stopped dancing and settled fully into being a shell around her, Sif looked herself over.  "A decent fit over much of m...  Loki?" catching sight of her reflection.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"It would appear that I'm you.  With breasts."

"Lady Loki, I presume?" Loki inquired equally innocently.

"This won't get us in there," Sif said.

"True," and waggled his fingers to reshape the illusion around Sif and adding one around himself.

"Very baggy," Sif said once this new guise settled.  _Quite like when I was a toddler playing Gatekeeper in Heimdall's hand-me-down uniforms._ "Plenty of room." _There were advantages to being bulky and armored.  Just none I'd care for in my own life._

Loki looked at his reflection and he shuddered at the troll face that looked back.  "This will take getting used to."

 _Hopefully, by that time, we'll have figured out why the trolls keep their baracks at the opposite end of the base from their other buildings._ "It will take that long to walk our way to the facility," Sif said, as she examined the shiny - and thus high-ranking - armor plates her disguise possessed.  "Excellent work; you ought to be a craftsman, Loki."

"Its only an illusion," Loki said.

"One that requires knowing how things work, and how they are composed."  _And speaking of composed, Hogun and Fandral had better not be dawdling in getting us a fast way out of here,_ casting an eye at the cursed sky.

* * *

_Many thousands of years ago, during the War against the Dark Elves and their minions, the forces of good included Asgard, Jotunheim, and Nidavelir, all of whom understood weapons such as the bifrosts.  When the War ended, Nidavelir turned inward, isolating itself and setting aside their bifrost technology._

_When the Trolls revolted, the Dwarves could not stop them.  And when the Trolls sought to return to space, Allfather Odin sent a team to investigate claims that they were studying a new means of intergalactic travel, to offer Asgard's help to old allies...  
_

* * *

Inside the trolls' base, Thor and Beta Ray Bill were each shackled to a pole, chains linking the top of each pole with their shackles.

"Why have you returned?" their interrogator asked once again.

"We got lost," Bill repeated.  "We came to watch your arora - its wicked."

"Lies!  Your lot seek to destroy arora and their worlds and suns.  May you confess the truth and mercy may you be granted."

Bill cussed.  "No Korbonite has obeyed Dark Elf dictates since the end of Bor's War.

Said Thor, "I am Thor and he is my friend.  As a prince of Asgard, I give you my word that we will not seek retribution upon you _if_ you release us now."

"We no longer obey gods," the troll inquisitor said.

"Then you are saying No?"

"Correct."

"Then you are doomed."

"Excellent.  Then you admitted your evil intentions."

"We came here to help," Thor said.  "Now we will bring this place down to rubble."

"Lie.  Gods have never helped trolls," the interrogator said.  "Gods have only ever thrown trolls to die."

The captives' room's door opened, and three more trolls entered.  "General Alddrikt, sir," the Lt. Gen. interrogator said to the foremost of them.  "The two aliens are refusing to confess to severe wrongdoing."

"What have you been done to them thus far?" Alddrikt asked.

"Browbeating, mostly.  Some screaming."

"Nothing more severe?"

"We were saving the bad music for later."

Thor started laughing.

 _That's it?_ Sif wondered.  _Trolls have armor in their skin and on their clothes... and they only use harsh words on their prisoners?_   As the General, she said, "Be more creative."

"General, if I may," Loki offered as a Lieutenant Under-General.  "I wish to try something."

The inquisitor frowned. _Odd.  Strange.  Such archaic accents they use in their speech.  Worrisome.  Almost like..._   And he kept alert for impeachable material to use.

"Good," Alddrikt said.  "Proceed."

Loki approached Thor, knowing his brother would only see yet another face.  "Brute!  Have you nothing to say?  No matters to discuss?  Perhaps on something you covet?"

Within her illusion, Sif rolled her eyes.

"There is," Thor said.  "And I desire her with all my heart.  It is my utmost wish to use her against mine enemies, and to command her."

 _"I already obey you in battle, and will obey you no further than that!_   But she knew it was going to be the proverbial Hel's Own Labor to convince Loki of that.

Feeling sick, Loki did his best to calmly invite Thor to, "Then confess.  Tell us all about her.  You will feel better."

Bill lunged at the Lt. Under-General, his chains not long enough to reach.  "Aaa!"

"Have _you_ something to add?" Loki asked Bill.

"I will not tell you anything, _hoofstock_ ," Beta Ray Bill spat.  Whereas he possessed reasonably Asgardian-looking feet, the trolls walked on deer-like toes.

 _Good ol' Bill,_ Loki thought said in disguise.

"I will confess," Thor said.  "My father has locked her away.   If anyone is ever permitted to wield her, I've no doubt it will be my brother Loki."

 _???_ thought Bill and Sif and Loki.

Thor brightened.  "Perhaps Loki has gone to take her from her captivity and use her to your destruction.  And then you too shall behold, in your final moments, the lovely Mjolnir."

 _The hammer,_ thought Loki.  _Why am I surprised he's once again yet again talking about that hammer?_    "And is that _all_ you desire?" Loki pressed.

"Enough of this!" Sif stated.

"And yes: you are fakes!" the inquisitor shouted, satisfied with what he felt he'd learned.   "Now!  Surrender!" he commanded them, only to be punched by Loki in the one soft spot of a troll's skull.

While Sif took care of the Lt.Col. who had guided them to this room, a profoundly loud noise began droning out of the inquisitor.  "LOKI!" Sif shouted.

"What?" Loki asked.  "All my books talk about trolls' capabilities - fighting, building, writing.  How would I know what they do when unconcious?" _Who has an air raid siren as their snores?  
_

**_Now_** _we know why their barracks were at the other end of the base_ , Sif mused as she liberated Bill, trusting Loki to free Thor.

Out of that room and racing as fast as they could down the corridor, given that they were physically supporting Bill and Thor while those two regained their balance and footing.  And while more and more trolls swarmed out in pursuit of them.  "You will not escape!" one troll shouted at them.  "Your magic does not work in the skies of our worlds."

"This is a time to curse anti-Dark Elf defenses," Bill grumbled, and Sif and Thor and Loki nodded.  _To keep out the masters of my ancestors, bifrost-proof shields were installed.  This long afterwards, any shield would have a few holes in it; tis how we got here, after all._

Loki summoned the appearance of some maggotty beast the size of two lions and not as vulnerable, and set it snapping at the trolls, writhing its slime-coated body to block the way.

But the trolls didn't seem to be particularly bothered by it.

"Why isn't it working?" Loki asked, watching trolls come charging through the mock monster.

"I thought you studied texts on trolls," Sif said.  _"Look_ at them!  Facing a beast, their eyes are now shut and their hides are toughened."

 _Of course!  Sif, I could kiss you._   _Unlike Jotuns and Asgardians, Trolls had not been specially created nor uplifted for a special purpose.  Trolls thus retained their feral ancestry in body functions - such as here and now.  Aand it seems Thor is one step ahead of me:_

"Melee!" Thor shouted, and was about to charge at the trolls, when Loki grabbed his arm.

"Save your energy, brother," Loki said.  "Fight the ones who are in our way, not the ones following us."

Thor nodded, and the four of them made their way to the last set of doors between them and the snowy mountainsides.

Sif shoved through the door just as one of Fandral's arrows took down the only guard on the outside of the base.  "Now _that_ is timing," Hogun said, leaving Sif to wonder what they had been talking about during their mission.   "We found help," Hogun then added, motioning to a troll standing with the two of them.

"And they brought a way out of here," Loki said.

Sif took one look at the troll and the foot things it and Fandral and Hogun were wearing, with the slender spear-things for balance; and the identical things they were handing to her and Loki, and she said to Loki, "You jest."

Their feet had boots on, which was to be expected in this snow-covered region, but the boots fitted neatly into padded slots atop broad and flat boards of ironwood; _like each foot gets a sled of its own,_ Loki thought.  "And whose idea was this?"

"I wanted to use horses," Fandral said.  "But Hogun said they'd draw too much attention; so Ull' here suggested these...skee' things."

"I do this not for money or riches," said the helpful troll. "I wish for my name to live forever. Like an Asgardian."

"That is your quest?" Bill asked. "And what is your name?"

"I am Ullkter of the -"

Hearing a commotion behind them, _and it was too much to hope that we could get off this mountain and into range of Heimdall  before the trolls began mobilizing in pursuit of us,_ "We go," Sif interupted, grabbing the pair of skis being offered to her and shoving her feet into the padded slots, "now!"   And since everyone was working in pairs now - they only had a few pairs of skis, so Fandral and Bill were cooperating, as were Hogun and Thor.  Grabbing Loki by his waist while he was working out his grip on the spear-looking things, "You better steer me right, Loki," Sif said.

"My Lady," Loki said as Sif improved her grip, just before they shoved off, following the others, "when have I done otherwise?"


End file.
